Him
by WhiteIcePhoenix
Summary: He's frightening, lethal and lovable...yet, thats why I love him.ZoLu special for DigitalDreamer. Merry Christmas Digi!


**Him**

Fran: Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to my second OP fanfic. My first was kinda crappie and I turned a few characters OOC. But, people still enjoyed it, and for that I'm happy. I was especially happy with **DigitalDreamers **response. So, I replied to her with thanks and a request for Deviantart, as I can't draw for squat. She agreed, but in exchange, if I could write a fanfic for her. It seemed reasonable and a great exchange, so I'm gonna do just that. So Digi, this fanfic is for you, a ZoLu special. By the way, before we start. People, I do like getting reviews that "Wow, I'm liking this, update." or whatever, but and the big but is, I prefer to get reviews pointing out the good and the bad of the story and how too improve. I'm kind of hoping to be a writer someday, so I really do need those kinds of reviews. Now, onto the fic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Ahahahahahahahahahaha woot! Me? ME? Own One Piece? Yer, that's a good one! Ahahahaha!

_**He was lethal**_

He was so dangerous and powerful…but why doesn't he look it? He's one of the most dangerous men in the world, but he looked and acted so innocent and carefree, with no clue of the world's real dangers. But those were his most lethal points. Another is his seriousness and idiotic ness. He could charge into battle, s carefree and daring, but all the mean time, almost kills his opponents. But what for?

_**He was loyal**_

He fought for us, for when we cried, for when we left, for when we were almost killed. He fights us too. But, even though he seems angry with us, I can see in his eyes. He doesn't seek to fight or harm us with no intentions. He wants to test our strength, and wants to test our willpower, to test our courage and the heart and core of our souls and se what extent we'll fight too. He even fights for other people. But what bothers me is that most of this makes him so…so…

_**He was frightening**_

The way his child like, care-free joyous face could just change in battle. From being so happy to being so serious. The way his voice changed from that sweet, light and delicate and often strange tone, into a deep, dark voice the sort a killer would give you before finally shoving the knife through. The way he fought was scary too. He could be so out of control and angry, yet have control over the battle all the same. It was terrifying to see him fight, so that's why we join him. We want to get it over with as soon as possible, and see his eyes sparkle with joy again. And when the battle was over, he would turn to us with a smile and shout 'LET'S CELEBRATE!' Then, he'd charge somewhere to breathe in food like it was oxygen, leaving us smiling and sweat-dropping at his eagerness.

_**He was lovable**_

He could be so child-like and silly. He would run over the ships railings and dance on them with our sharpshooter, often falling off and narrowly missing his plummet to death, but laughing about it. He would so eagerly accept dares, games and challenges, and cared so much about the safety of his friends and people he didn't even know. Sometimes, people would ask him 'Why do you fight for us?' His excuse? "What they where doing hurt my nakama!" And then he would smile, showing off all his teeth in a goofy way, and then would ask for the nearest meat-joint. This is what made him so dumb though.

_**He was stupid**_

He followed a dream made by a promise and a tattered straw hat. For that, I respect him, but find him so stupid that he can just shrug everything off. He just runs into battle using his heart, not his head, and then he only uses a little of his smarts to get out of the situation. But the way he fought was just so amazingly clever.

_**He was intelligent**_

He could figure out the weak spots of his opponent in a matter of seconds into the fight, and use their powers and weapons against them. He knew his intentions and how to manipulate his opponent into fighting…by insulting them.

_**He's lethal, loyal, frightening, lovable, stupid and intelligent.**_

He's all this and more, that's what makes him what most would call a freak. But hey. These are the reasons that I love him.

I just mistook the feeling for indigestion. But, upon further happenings, I realised. I, Roranoa Zoro, was in love with Monkey. D. Luffy, Captain of the 'Straw Hats', as we were sometimes called.

Whenever I see his face or hear his carefree voice, I can't help but blush. When it first happened, the Shitty Love-Cook noticed, and spoke to me during the night. He told me that it was obvious, that I was always in love with him, even before I noticed it. I told him to go throw himself off the edge of the ship or I'd kebab him with Wadou. His reply was that I couldn't cook, so it'd be damn near impossible "marimo head".

I hate to say this, but for once, he's right. About the Luffy thing and the cooking part. But, foods not the issue right now.

The issue is that I'm in love and have no way of telling him. I've tried reading Namis magazines, but they haven't been all that great. Well, I can't really say that because Nami kicked me out of her room and called me a "Weird Freak-o" before I could even finish. Anyway, how do I tell him? If I tried, I'd end up stuttering like a freakin' eight year old.

I'm walking up onto deck now, and it's kinda dark. After all, it's winter, so it's only natural. I breathe in the deep salty air, and once again, wish to nap on the deck floor. Too bad the floors soaked and I don't feel like freezing to death on a ship with a goat head.

The decks really slippery today, and I know from and experience in which I winded myself skating into the railings. I walk over to them and give them a sharp kick. "Stupid railings. Stupid ship, stupid rain, stupid STUPID Luffy." I was about to kick them again when I heard a sound from the left of me, on the goats head. Being the fool I am, decided to inspect the noise. Only to see Luffy. He's sobbing about something, and it made me want to run up, scoop him into my arms and whisper words in his ear. I feel my face. It's red hot, but thankfully, in the dark, it won't be noticed. Another sob took me from my thoughts, and I concentrate on Luffy again He's shaking now, and his hat has fallen off his head, onto the deck behind him. I creep up behind him and listen. He was speaking.

"He'll never love me," He shook through small sobs and hiccups. "Why would he? He's brave, and strong and really handsome. I'm stupid, I'm like a little kid, and I'm scrawny. Why would someone like him ever want to be with me?" He has his head buried into his arms and was shaking and quivering. I can't tell if it's from the cold or his tears. But, that isn't as important as what my stomach is knotting itself into. Could it be me, he loves? Or is it Sanji or Usopp. I just had too know. I lean in more to hear the rest, straining over the sudden pick of wind to hear his words.

"I can't believe I feel this way…I can't believe that I'm in love with-" He's cut off as lightening split the sky and the seas begin to toss violently, scaring Luffy so much, he never was able to grab onto the rams head in time. I run out to grab, but my hand narrowly misses his, and everything begins to go as if in slow motion, yet it's happening in the blink of an eye. Luffy is looking at me through a tear glazed face, his hand stretched out in vain. He's falling…falling. My ears hear the splash, and then Luffy's gone. I stare at the water, quivering, when the sky roars at me.

"RORANOA ZORO! GET IN THE OCEAN AND SAVE HIM, OR YOU'LL NEVER KNOW IF YOU TWO BELONG TOGETHER!"

I snap my head up and undo the swords around my waist in a snap. I climb onto the railing and leapt into the black mess that was the ocean. I can't see well, and the salt seems to sting my eyes. Or is it tears? I can't tell. I'm looking franticly around when I can just see him vanish under the inky blackness that is the sea bottom. I push myself down, my lungs starting to whine for oxygen, and my arms aching so much, I feel like they'll never stop. Or is it because the oceans made them numb? I don't know.

There! I swim frantically down, and I can see him clearly now. Small air bubbles are coming out of his mouth slowly and his arms are stretching towards me. His eyes are closed and his black mess of hair is moving slowly around above him, pointing up towards the surface.

By now, my lungs are screaming, my chest hurts and my eyes are almost bleeding. But I can't stop. I have to get to him. Now, and right now, or he'll be lost. I can't lose him now.

With one final burst of speed, I kick to my captain's body, and I manage to wrap my arms around him, and I pull him towards me. I kick and began to break for the surface. I know it's merely meters away, but it seems like miles. Suddenly, I just can't hold it any longer. I open my mouth and the air I need comes billowing out. I begin to kick more franticly, but only to find I'm still too far away from the surface. I feel tears come out of my eyes even though I'm under the water. I've failed. I've failed Luffy, I've failed Kuina, but more importantly, I've failed myself. Everything's going black now. I lip Luffys name, before drifting off to the darkness.

I can hear a splash and someone screaming, but, it's too late. I'm gone. And I went as a failure…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I open my eyes to be staring at the ceiling of…my cabin? I shoot straight up in the bed and notice. I'm on the _Going Merry_, in bed, wearing…my green sword boxers. Off course, that cook just had to embarrass me. I run my hand through my hair when my eyes snap open. I whisper.

"Luffy." I bolt out of bed and race towards the kitchen. I freeze in front of the door and clutch my stomach. Damn, salt water must have done my stomach bad. I grab my head and lean on the wall. Slowly, I rise after about five minutes, and catch site of my black trousers on the stairs. I pull them on and then proceed up the stairs, practically pulling the door of its hinges in my rush. I run out on deck to see Sanji and Usopp playing cards on a barrel, while Nami is reading her magazine. They hear my steps and their heads snap up too me for a second. They look at me as if I'm standing on fire and growing extra arms as we stare at each other. Then they spring into action and run up to me…and Nami slaps my face as hard as she can. I wince and look at her. I've never seen her more angry in her life. She glares at me then begins to speak to me in a low dangerous tone.

"Don't ever do that again you fool. You could have died, alongside Luffy, and then-" I place my hand over her mouth and look her straight in the eye. I begin to speak to her in the same tone that she did to me.

"Nami, where the hell is Luffy? And I want to hear the entire truth of his condition." I can see tears well up in her eyes, and she nods gently. I take my hand from her face and continue to keep eye contact with her. She opens her lips and stutters.

"You where both out cold when Sanji got you out of the water. We…you and Luffy weren't breathing or anything…we tried everything, but Zoro, Luffy, he-he just…I…we-"

I feel small salt tears fill my eyes. 'No, please, not him.' I nudge Nami on the shoulder with my hand, not noticing. I just want to know…where's the boy I love? She looks at me, and the tears are pouring down her face.

"I'm sorry Zoro. We tried everything, but…"

'No.'

"Zoro, Luffy…"

'Please, not him, anything but this.'

"Zoro, Luffy…might not make it."

I snap back to reality. Luffy's not…dead? He's alive? Nami still continues.

"He's breathing fine, but he hasn't woken up since we got him out of the water. And if he doesn't wake up soon, he may not-WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?"

I'm running towards the cabin that Luffy sleeps in. No, no way am I _not_ going to see him. Even if he's not awake, I want his to know that I love his with my heart and soul. Every fibre and being of me is in love with him. And he deserves to know.

I run into his room and gasp for air. I stare at him. He's curled up, sleeping softly like a little angel. I know his skin isn't as pale as what it is now, but I can't help but think. 'He's my angel.' I walk towards him, slowly watching his chest rise and fall…

Rise and fall…

Rise and fall…

Rise…and fall.

I stared at him and then reached my hand out. I brushed his black bangs out of his eyes and behind his ears. He looked so beautiful and perfect lying there, sleeping softly. I couldn't resist then. I lent down towards him and placed a small kiss on his lips. I suddenly feel the chaste return and snap away, shocked. Luffy is staring at me with tear filled, wide orbs. He was sitting up now, and curled up with his knees to his chest. He suddenly sobbed and began to cry.

"I'm sorry Zoro, I'm so sorry, I almost killed you. I'm so sorry, I love you, don't hate me!" He continued to sob while I stood there, staring at him. I felt like some weight had lifted, and my heart went fluttering, while my stomach went feather light. A smile broke out on my face. He loved me. He really loved me. I ran over to him and lifted him into my arms, earning a surprised squeak from him. He looked up at me with tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes.

"Z…Z…Zoro? Zoro, I-" I cut him off by pushing my lips too his. He seems to stiffen, then relaxes into the kiss. I lick my tongue around his lips, and he opens his mouth to let me in. I wrap my tongue with his, and then spread it around his cavern. He tastes so addicting, like pepper, cinnamon and other spices. It tastes so delicious.

I break away from him gently and hold him to my chest. I bend my head to his ear and whisper.

"Crying doesn't suit you, so don't ever do it again." I look into his eyes, and we stare at each other for a while, before he breaks out into a content smile.

"Thanks Zoro."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fran: I'm crying now. I don't know how I wrote this, but I did. I hope you enjoyed it, especially you Digi. Sorry if Zoro went a little OOC at some point, but still, Merry Christmas to all of you, especially **DigitalDreamer**, as this was her Christmas present. Wow, the story is 2532 words long without the notes.

Merry Christmas, and review please! Remember what I said at the beginning when you do.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
